Two Shy Lovers
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: They were both shy and were afraid of showing their hidden feelings for each other. How will they ever get together? - MY FIRST SIMONETTE STORY - PLEASE R&R.
1. Their Thoughts and Feelings

Simon's POV

I was lying in my bed just deep in thought. I have been thinking quite a lot lately. But I wasn't thinking about something. I was thinking about some_one_. This person has been on my mind all the time. I'm not sure why it is at first but then, I suddenly came to realization that it was because I was in love with this person.

I didn't just love this person, I was _in _love with this person. I was falling for this person hard. She was my first lover and if we ever do get together, my final lover. I want us to be together forever.

Everything about her was just so perfect. She always was so cute with her glasses on and her shy personality. And the way we both just talk logic with each other. It's like we both can understand each other without having to narrow our words down to make the words easier. We both just click, you know?

I sighed as I turned my head on my right side and started thinking deeply about her. Her beautiful face, her gorgeous eyes and that cute messy bun in her hair. She was just _perfect _for me.

But I would never tell her that. I just can't. Every time I look at her my cheeks heat up and I stutter on my words. And then she would ask me if I was alright and again I would be struggling to say something! Oh, who am I kidding? A girl like Jeanette would never fall for a nerdy idiot like me.

But Alvin and Theodore told me that before they got together with the girls, they were nervous around them and did exactly what I now do. And _Alvin_? 'The Great Alvin Seville' had fallen for his ex-rival and worst enemy. That was shocking to hear. But thinking back, they did have something going on between them that made them go out with each other in the first place. They liked each other a lot! And now my big macho brother has got his dream girl.

And Theodore and Eleanor were the two innocent and cute couple that had a, shall we say, playful friendship. But it was obvious Theodore liked her because he would stutter on his words most of the time and shy away when she gets too close to him. I think that's what made Eleanor fall for him in the first place. And now my little innocent sweet brother is with his dream girl.

But me? Nothing. I don't even know if she likes me. Alvin had always said she did but I just don't believe him. I mean, who would like a tall nerdy stick like me?

But come on. A girl like Jeanette goes for me? I don't think so. Jeanette is so beautiful and I'm just so skinny and ugly. There's no way she would go for me. And even if one day she did. I would be surprised because there is no way any girl would like someone like me...unless of course the girl was really desperate.

I hate that about girls. But only some girls. And Jeanette is certainly not one of them. She is just perfect...

Jeanette's POV

I was watching a movie with my sisters. Well, I was _supposed _to be watching a movie with my sisters. But lately, my mind has been in la la land for a while now. And all I have been thinking about was this person who I have had a huge crush on since the day we first met. But sadly, we are only best friends.

I'm in love with him. I think he is super cute, smart, looks so handsome with his black glasses and I feel like I can actually relate to him. I just can't help but wonder if he feels the same way. Because if he does, not only would that be my dream come true but I would keep him forever and never let him go. I love him so much.

I sighed happily as I thought about him. But I think I sighed a bit too loud because Eleanor and Brittany whipped their heads round to look at me. They looked at me with a look saying 'What's up?'. They knew something was going on with me. They're onto me. I need to make up an excuse quick.

"Umm...I need to go to the bathroom. I think I'm getting a bit sick." I told them as I held my head with my hand and made it look like I was about to collapse.

"Oh no Jeanette. Do you want me to come with you?" Eleanor asked me with concern written on her face and is clearly heard in my voice.

I shook my head smiling weakly at her. "No, no it's fine. I can handle it myself." I assured her.

"Are you sure Jeanette? You don't seem fine." Brittany told me folding her arms and raising her eyebrow at me.

I only turned away from her gaze and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Honest. I just need to go into the bathroom okay?" I told them looking over at the both of them.

They nodded their heads slowly at me before turning their heads back to the TV. I got up from the sofa and made my way to my bedroom. I was so confused right now with my feelings.

Does Simon like me more than a friend? Should I try to talk to him or keep this to myself? Because I doubt he would ever like a nerdy girl like me. All I'm good for is talking logic all the time and doing homework. That's it. Maybe I'm just a boring person and that's why he hasn't shown me a sign that he loves me.

Or could it be that he had and I completely missed it? Oh no! If that's the case then I really need to keep my eyes open just in case.

Well, Brittany and Eleanor always tell me how much Simon is interested in me. But I'm not sure if they're just saying that because we both have so much in common.

But oh, would it be the best moment of my life if he asked me out. I just hope it will be soon.

I sighed to myself shaking my head as I went and laid down on my bed. _'Oh Simon, why do you make me feel like this?'_

**What do you think guys? Do you like it? Hate it? Should I continue or not? And what do you think about Simon and Jeanette? Review.**


	2. The Accidental Mishap

Simon's POV

It's been a whole week since I discovered my feelings for Jeanette. Too bad I can't tell her yet. I hope that I can soon. Everytime I take one look at her my urge to tell her grows stronger. But everytime I got close to tell her my feelings my confidence just boosts down.

It's not like I don't want to tell her. Of course I do. But as soon as I get so close to telling her how I feel about her, these scary thoughts start popping into my head. I have thoughts like Jeanette turning me down or laughing at my face and thinking it was all a joke. I didn't want to tell her because of it.

"Yo Si. You haven't said one word on our way to school. What's up?" Alvin asked while nudging me.

I looked at him and then shook my head and sighed. "It's nothing Alvin, just leave it." I told him. But knowing him he won't leave me alone until he gets an answer to his question.

"Oh come on Simon! You know you can tell us! Is it a girl? Oooh, is it Jeanette?" He asked me smirking and chuckling a bit.

I felt my cheeks burn up. "No! It's not! I'm just really tired. You were snoring all night!" I glared at him.

He stopped chuckling immediately. "WHAT?!" He looked outraged. "I don't snore!" He snapped angrily at me.

"Yes. You do. So-" I was about to comment but got cut off by Theodore.

"Guys, can we please not fight. I just want us to get to school in one peace and find the girls before class starts." Theodore told us breaking us apart before killing each other.

We made our way inside and tried to spot any sign of the girls.

Suddenly Theodore gasped and smiled happily. "There! I see them! I see them!" He announced as he waved them over to come.

Once I saw Jeanette my breath got caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. She looked so beautiful and was like a delicate flower to me.

Brittany approached us first and went straight up to Alvin kissing him. Once she pulled away from him he seemed breathless.

"Hey Alvie" She smiled flirtatiously.

Once he caught his breath he returned the look smirking a bit. "Hey babe"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around Alvin holding him while he returned the hug pulling her close.

Eleanor followed close behind Brittany and giggled giving Theodore a small wave. "Hey Teddy." She greeted.

He smiled shyly at her giving a small wave back. "Hey Ellie."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and interwined her fingers with his which he blushed at.

And last, but not least, the love of my life, Jeanette.

She walked up to me smiling that sweet smile of hers.

"H-hey Simon." She greeted me holding her books.

I blushed under her glance. "H-hey Jeanette. So, um...how are you?" I was trying to think of something to say.

"Oh. Um. I'm fine. You?" She asked me shyly. Which was a normal behaviour coming from her. But from me...

I gulped. I pulled on my collar a bit and smiled at hear weakly. "Oh, you know, the usual. Alvin is being the annoying brother he usually is." I laughed without any enthusiasm.

She only nodded her head smiling a bit. "Well, Brittany and Eleanor were fighting this morning too. I had to calm them both down and hurry them out of the door after we said our goodbyes to Miss Miller." She explained to me looking down at both her feet.

I smiled a bit I found it cute at how shy she was when she is talking to me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but the bell rang.

Alvin took Brittany's hand and left to their first class. Theodore and Eleanor did the same and took off in another direction. It was just Jeanette and I left.

I cleared. "So, uh, I guess we should get going then?" I asked her nervously.

She seemed nervous too. "Uh, yeah. L-let's go." She turned and walked while I was walking beside her.

This was going to be a long day...

Jeanette's POV

I walked holding my books up to my chest. I was feeling really nervous around him and the fact that we're walking so close to each other is not helping.

We were walking in silence while everybody else was talking and laughing. It was getting awkward between us. Normally he would be talking about classes, homework, all those dreamy conversations he starts with me. But now, he is quiet. _Really _quiet.

I bit my lip. Should I ask? _'Oh, come on Jeanette, this is Simon, your best friend, your crush. SAY SOMETHING!'_

"S-Simon? A-are you f-feeling-" Before I was about to say what I was about to say I tripped and my books all fell on the floor.

My eyes closed and I was prepared to hit the floor. But when I didn't feel my body meeting contact with the floor I opened my eyes only to see a strong pair of arms around me.

I followed the arms of the person it belonged to only to see it was Simon!

I realized I was just a couple inches to his face. I felt my cheeks heat up as I stared into his beautiful grey eyes.

His voice suddenly brought me back to reality. "Uh, Jeanette. Are-are you alright?" He asked me with a look of concern but his voice seemed more nervous.

I gulped as I kept looking in his eyes. "Y-yeah. I-I think so." I told him.

"Oh, um, th-that's good to hear." He smiled nervously at me.

A couple seconds past but he still kept his grip on me and I still kept staring in his eyes.

But once the late bell rang we both popped back into reality as both our eyes widened. We have never been late to any class before! Oh great!

"Um, I think we should get to class now. We have never been this late before!" Simon tells me panicking along with me.

"Um, yeah. I think we should." I told him nodding as I knelled down to pick my books up hurriedly with Simon helping me.

As soon as we did he gave them to me and I felt his soft hand make contact with mine. I blushed a bit but this was no time to swoon over it as we both ran frantically to class.

As soon as we got to our class we were thirty minutes late, not ten, not twenty, _thirty_ minutes late. And the worst part is that we are named as 'Star Pupils' in classes. This was a shock for not only Simon and I, but it also will be for the teacher _and _the students.

As soon as we knocked and came in everybody started gasping and looked incredibly shocked. Especially the teacher, Mr Burns. He was staring at the both of us, shocked.

"Mr Seville, Miss Miller. I will talk to you both after class. Now, take your seats!" He looked very disappointed.

I felt like it was all my fault. If I hadn't have tripped and had Simon catch me, we wouldn't have been late to class.

I put my head down in shame as I held my books and went over to my desk next to Simon's.

If only I wasn't so clumsy all the time...

**Oh God, Simon and Jeanette, the two star pupils are late to class. Big shock isn't it? :O And thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. Hope you like this one too :D**


End file.
